


A special night

by TrizTMarshall



Series: This is a Benthan safe corner [4]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, no happy ending, poor Benji, poor boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrizTMarshall/pseuds/TrizTMarshall
Summary: Benji organizes a night with Ethan. It is not the first time but it had to be special.He straightened his back and, with a depth breath, he attenuate the narrow in his stomach. Helping himself with the door of the elevator as in a mirror, Benji adjusted the bowtie with a decisive gesture, passed a hand on the beard and closed it in fist in the other one.Enjoy!





	A special night

Benji’s fingers hesitated on the elevator keyboard before he pressed the right button.

He straightened his back and, with a depth breath, he attenuate the narrow in his stomach. Helping himself with the door of the elevator as in a mirror, Benji adjusted the bowtie with a decisive gesture, passed a hand on the beard and closed it in fist in the other one.

Sloane commited to keep away the IMF and its stupid missions until it would had been all finished. The last mission in Toronto had been too hard, specially for Ethan, and Benji did not want undesired calls during the night: there had to be only them, the tuxedo Benji took by the dry cleaner that morning and the most clear, starry night that both of them had ever seen, like it was painted only for them out of there.

It was their special night, Benji thought while the elevator doors opened, and all had to be perfect.

His steps echoed in the corridor while Benji reached the room reserved for him and Ethan. He settled the tuxedo jacket one last time, he cleared his voice and walked in.

The music in the background was not great, but he or Ethan or everyone else could have done nothing. The almost golden light lit up Ethan, so the only window in the room and the beautiful sky that you can see by there were negligible: Benji’s mouth bent to one side, but he decided to not be upset. They had already all the time available, he had to content.

«Hi, Ethan».

Ethan did not answer. The sounds that filled the air pounded Benji’s ears, but he ignored them and approached to the other man, sitting down beside him and taking one of his hands.

«Fantastic night, uh?».

Benji laughed lightly, but Ethan did not imitate him. The younger agent stared long the lines on the palm of the hand and touched them with a finger, then he looked Ethan’s face and smiled.

«If you are asking yes, this is the Vienna tuxedo» Benji murmured pointing the bowtie and his smile cracked: «I’m glad that you…».

He sighed, before his voice keeped to tremble. An itch on his head suggested him they were not alone and he remembered why he organized that special night. Benji swallowed – his throat hurted for that heavy lump – and he closed Ethan’s hand between his owns.

«It’s a fantastic night, Ethan» he said after a long moment looking out of the window: «I w-wish you could see it».

His stomach convulsed more and one of Benji’s hands left the Ethan’s one to stop up his mouth. A sob escaped him before he could repress it and the tears rolled down his cheeks, falling on Ethan’s hand.

«F… Sorry» he said sniffing and turning to Ethan. His tears kept to roll down his neck, but Benji pretended a reassuring smile, as he did after that disaster in Toronto: it had to go smoothly, but…

«Sorry, but… I promised you I won’t cry, right?» he murmured, his voice keeping to trembling: «Then I won’t, no».

Benji dried the cheeks still wet with the back of his hands. In all that time, Ethan didn’t move and, after Toronto, he would never do it again – like the machine beside the bed, that would had stop to sound after that night, to let know that his Ethan’s strong heart keep to beat…

Benji shook his head. They promised him that Ethan would not die until that special night would have continued: he sat better on the bed beside Ethan and he approached his fingers to his head.

«It’s our special night, Ethan, I won’t ruin it with tears. Promised» he whispered with a sweet smile while his thumb touched his closed eyelid.


End file.
